To love with no doubts
by Tsukiria
Summary: With all his misleading thoughts and confusing emotions clustering up in his mind, Chrno doesn't know what to think. That is, until a tiny truthful voice speaks up at the back of his mind and lets him realise what true love really is...


To love with no doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade…XP

A/N: Konnichiwa (Author appears with a dramatic puff of smoke ) Tsuki-san here! Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!bows politely Anyway, this is another dedication, but this time to…..Sneko-chan! For making an effort to review every story I wrote. Being a newbie on fanfiction, I appreciate it a lot…sheds tears of gratitude Not that it won't be appreciated when I'm not an amateur anymore…

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the fountain situated within the confinements of the Magdalan Order was a young boy. He was one of evil and destruction – a demon. But not just any demon. He was the 'The Sinner', 'The Broken Horn', 'The Ignoble one', 'The Kinslayer'… 

Also the demon who made a contract with a saint (two, to be precise), causing him to be sealed in a pitiful twelve-year-old form.

And he was frowning.

Once again, he was thinking about him draining his contractor of her time, her **_soul_**.

He had no idea what to think. He was guilty of depriving his contractor of her time to live. She needed as much time as possible, for she still had to look for her long lost brother, so he should never had made the contract with her in the first place…

But did he truly felt this way?

If he had never made the contract with her, they would never had become so close…so inseparable…

No! he scolded and slapped himself silly mentally, flushing involuntarily. He shouldn't be thinking along such lines! There was nothing between him and Rosette…Rosette…just the mention of her name made his heart flutter like a baby bird trying to fly…

He was doing it again! Shaking his head as though doing so would clear his head of all thoughts, he sighed. Just what was the problem with him?

"Chrno?"

It was **_her_**. Her call came so suddenly that it pierced right into the depths of his thoughts, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. Heart pounding, he swiveled around, only to gaze straight into her alluring, ocean blue eyes. The flame of determination within burned as fierily as ever, and the spark of childish innocence still existed. Rosette grinned.

"C'mon Chrno, we'd better hurry in. It's starting to snow"

She was right. Delicate snowflakes had started to fall, and the air had turned colder. Chrno had been to deep in his thoughts that he had became oblivious to his surroundings.

"Okay…"

The little demon hoisted himself up, and followed his contractor into the building.

_**Why do I feel like this…?**_

* * *

Chrno sat on the bench outside Elder's shed, once again pondering about his feelings. Then, a tiny voice spoke at the back of his mind. 

_Mary Magdalene…_

He had no idea where it came from, but following his natural instincts, he listened.

_The woman I loved…in the **past**…_

How the voice came to be planted in his head, he had no idea…but he still listened.

_But…The past can be my present nor future no longer…_

_For my present and future…_

_Is **Rosette**…_

He understood it now… he finally understood. He was blinded, and had been led by the nose by his assumption. He thought that the woman he should love was Mary…but it turned out that…Rosette was the one he loved…

_I love Rosette…_

He had no idea where that voice came from, but deep down…he knew…

**_It was the truth_**.

It took him so long…but he finally knew…finally understood…his **_true feelings_**…

* * *

"Chrno? Chrno…" Rosette called, looking for a certain violet-haired demon. Her brows arched into a frown of worry, she bit her bottom lip. 

Where was he?

Then she saw him.

Sitting on the bench just outside Elder's shed right in the midst of the falling snowflakes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she hurried up to him, calling to him a cherry greeting. But he didn't respond.

"Chrno?"

* * *

He wanted to tell her…to confess to her his feelings…He ought to. He owed her that. But was it wise to do so? What if she didn't return his feelings? What if things between them became so awkward that they could no longer be friends? What if…. 

"Chrno…Chrno?" called Rosette impatiently, waving a hand right in front of his scarlet eyes to get his attention, but to no avail. He was too preoccupied trying to figure out the answers to the questions swirling around in his mind. Sighing in frustration, she breathed clouds of condensation into the chilly winter air and rubbed her hands together in desperation to gain warmth.

"Jeez…He's been spacing out so often lately…" the blonde muttered under her breath, unable to keep the concern out of her voice in spite of herself. Well. Two can play at that game, she thought mischievously, and did something which instantly earned his attention.

She leaned forwards and gave him a quick peck on the lips before withdrawing, screwing up her face in mock disgust and sticking her tongue out at him as she ran ahead. Yet was it just him, or did Chrno just see a faint tinge of pink across her cheeks?

But you gotta admit, Chrno mused to himself, a light blush staining his cheeks as he hurried up to catch up with Rosette. That things were fine just the way they were. He actually**_ preferred_** it this way. Their eyes, windows of their souls, spoke of what the couldn't speak of: love. For now, he'd leave things just the way they were, for both demon and the nun knew that deep down, true love existed between them.

And just knowing that contented both the devil and the holy saint.


End file.
